You? Yes, Me
by Wish He Was Mine
Summary: Yaoi.A mysterious Halloween party is being thrown, everyone is attending, hoping for something to come of the party. Ryou gets a bit more than he bargained for as Bakura begins showing an odd interest in him and he wants the thief, but the spirit is taken
1. Chapter I

A/N: Yep, promised myself I would never write a holiday-based story. Oh well, and like so many others I have seen, it will run past the holiday. -.- I am typing this as I go along, so no guarantees on updates. Though the next one should be tomorrow… Read & Review please! Thanks!

* * *

You!? Yes, me.

* * *

Chapter One

Everyone had heard of the masquerade themed Halloween party that was been thrown in a mysterious mansion by someone unknown. Ryou was no exception and like all the others he was planning on attending.

The rules for the party were simple, come in a costume, complete with at least a half-face mask and you weren't supposed to let anyone know who you were. You were to pair up with some one during the party and get to know them as much as you could without revealing your identity, at midnight the masks would come off and you were to see who you had chosen to be with without seeing their face. What happened from there was your choice; the fliers gave no time for the end of the party.

Ryou sat on a bit on the sidelines of the group as they chatted among themselves, they were all in the arcade together at a table, including the darks who'd gained bodies sometime ago thanks to Yami. The once pharaoh had also done who knows what to the other two darks and made them into better, though not exactly sane or normal, people. Making them regret what they had done to their lights and vow to protect them instead. Things were still rocky, but getting much better between them all.

"So are ya commin' Ryou?"

Joey's voice snapped him from his thoughts and he gave the blonde a sweet smile while nodding, "Of course, I would not miss it for the world."

The honey-eyed teen sent a nervous glance to the two darks that were currently making out in the booth between their lights, unconcerned about the public setting, and asked, "What about dem?" The two Egyptians had only been back in town for a short while after having gone to their home country for almost half a year, but that did not matter to the darks who had hit it off and found out they had much in common. They were the only people paired up in the group so far, though everyone was out in the open about how their tastes tended to run the same way and a few held hopes that the party may provide at the very least an opportunity for a date.

"Yeah, they will be going too. Marik has been wanting to ever since he saw the fliers." Malik reached out and poked his dark in the side, snickering at the annoyed growl he got. "So of course Bakura will be there as well."

"Do you guys all know what you are going to wear tomorrow night?" There were affirmatives all around except from the two too busy to notice the rest of them and Téa clapped her hands, "Me too! This is going to be so much fun, no one has ever done anything like this around here." After a bit more conversation and a quick bite to eat they went their separate ways, the two foreign lights having to practically pry their darks away from each other.

At home Ryou went to his room to work on his costume, it had a few final touches that needed to be done before it would be ready for the next night. Thankfully the fliers and announcements had begun almost in the middle of the month before, giving him plenty of time. He was sitting on his bed with his back to the door, humming softly while stitching on some of the tiny beads that were part of a pattern on the shirt.

The teen was unsurprised when Bakura came in and sat behind him, the thief's arms curling around his waist and chin on his shoulder. For some odd reason his dark had been a lot more affectionate as of late, but he wasn't going to dwell on something he considered a good thing, mostly because he had a small crush on his dark along with one on a certain sandy blonde teen that had developed since the tomb robber was taken.

"Why have you put all this effort into something you're only going to wear once?" Ryou blushed lightly as the words ghosted over his cheek and held the shirt up for a brief moment before continuing his work.

"Because I want to look nice, and I really do not mind doing this." His blush deepened a little more when he was pulled back against the strong chest of his dark and Bakura's face pressed into his hair against the back of his neck.

"Your hair smells good." Though odd comments like this were becoming frequently more normal as of late, it still shocked Ryou, making him slip and prick his finger with the sharp needle.

"Ow!" Ryou held his finger up as blood began to bead up from the pinprick, just as he was about to go with the automatic reaction of putting it to his mouth, the dark behind him beat him to it. Taking his hand and bringing it up over the teen's shoulder to suck softly on the injured digit, tongue soothing the minor sting and curling in a sensual way around it.

Ryou's face was red by the time his finger was released and the dark pressed back into his hair, he wiped it off on his shirt, noticing that the tiny wound was gone now, before returning to the task at hand while trying to will the color from his cheeks. Having never understood the spirit to begin with, the teen just added this to a mental list of odd things he'd noticed about Bakura and pushed it from his mind.

"So what is this supposed to be?"

"You are not supposed to know Bakura!"

The dark snorted moving to rest his chin on the teenager's shoulder again, "Like it matters, I'll be able to tell it's you anyways and you are not walking there by yourself. So just tell me."

"Alright then, I am going as an angel. I have even made myself some wings…" He was a little hesitant; fearing his dark would scorn the idea and when Bakura did began laughing he hung his head, not pausing in his work.

"How perfect." Ryou's head lifted and he turned slightly in the other male's arms to look at him, loving the smirk Bakura wore that made him look so good as the dark elaborated. "You are going as an angel, while I'll be going as a demon… Rather interesting don't you think?" The teen gave a small laugh, nodding as he returned to what he was doing, leaning back a bit more into Bakura when insistent arms tightened about his middle.

"You will not cause too much trouble I hope?" Bakura snorted again, reaching for the little container of beads and holding them where they were in easier reach for the light. "Thank you."

Ignoring the thanks, Bakura answered the teen's question, "No more than usual. Though Ishtar has some stunt planned, or so he says. Dumb ass will probably forget and just get drunk." Ryou shook his head a little while carefully tacking on another shimmering white seed bead.

"That can be just as bad though." Finished with the line of beads, Ryou held up the now completed shirt by the shoulders, idly asking as he looked it over himself, "What do you think?"

"I think, that you need another set of lines to go right here." The dark reached foreword and traced a line from the shoulder near the collar that went down along it before curling over where his heart would be beneath it.

"Hmm, yes you are right there should be something like that there. Thank you." Setting the shirt down Ryou turned, giving the spirit a quick hug before facing back and picking up a special pencil that would wash out of the fabric to trace the lines onto the shirt. Smiling softly when Bakura pressed to his back and helped him map out where the beads would look best.

When Ryou sat back again against his dark to begin sewing on the new lines of beads and Bakura nuzzled his face into the pale column of his neck, his cheeks pinked. The spirit was making it very hard to concentrate by pushing the snowy white hair out of the way without the use of his hands, which where resting on his sides in the embrace.

"Why does your hair smell so good?"

Flustered, Ryou tried to concentrate on getting a bead onto the thin needle he was using, "Um, I suppose it could be the shampoo I use…" The teen was relieved that he did not stutter like usual when nervous, though there was a small tremor beneath the quiet words.

"No, I don't think so." Ryou squeaked when the spirit's face pushed aside the collar of his light green shirt and pressed into where his shoulder met his neck before continuing. "You smell good besides your hair."

"B-Bakura y-you are m-mak-king it di-difficult to w-work."

The thief moved more silken strands out of his way to nuzzle his nose to the back of Ryou's ear, asking nonchalantly, "I am?"

"V-very." Chocolate eyes fluttered closed briefly when Bakura's lips grazed over a sensitive spot just below his ear, and then he leaned foreword away from the thief. "P-please s-st-top, or I'll n-never get th-this done." A mental sigh of relief passed through Ryou's mind when the other male's chin came to rest on his shoulder once more and began to work again with only slightly shaking hands.

"You stutter when you are nervous. I make you nervous?" Bakura's voice was set in a mildly curious tone and quiet as he reached for the small square bead container to hold it within easier reach of his light.

"Thank you… and, only sometimes." Pale fingers brushed over ones that were slightly darker since Bakura did not burn like Ryou did, in a quick caress.

"You know, even with a mask they will recognize you as soon as you open your mouth."

"I do not think so…"

The thief snorted, "And why's that? Your accent is a dead giveaway."

Ryou smiled slightly as he tacked on a bead and spoke calmly with no trace of his accent, "Because I won't have one." A laugh escaped when he felt Bakura reel back in shock and the teen turned to look at the spirit, "It takes a little concentration but I can talk without my accent." When Bakura still did not say anything, the light closed the container of seed beads then set it and the shirt out of the way before turning almost completely.

Letting his accent return, Ryou put a hand to Bakura's cheek with a small laugh, "Are you alright Bakura?"

"How long have you been able to do that?" When Ryou just shrugged he pounced the teen to the bed, surprising Ryou by gathering the light's slim wrist in one hand above his head with a slightly wicked grin. "So what else are you hiding from me?" Those doe eyes widened, so did his smirk and when the teen shook his head, Bakura's slim fingers poised over his flat abdomen. "Alright then, tell me why you are so nervous around me lately." Much to the former tomb robber's delight, the porcelain cheeks flushed and Ryou looked the other way, refusing to answer. "There are ways of making you talk you know," His fingers touched lightly against the now terrified looking teen's side, "So are you going to answer?"

When Ryou still wouldn't open his mouth Bakura began tickling him, grinning at the way he squirmed and how his laughter filled the room. His lithe body arch upwards and to the side in a desperate attempt to get away from the torturous fingers and he fought to speak, "No! Please stop! Bakura!" When Ryou began to turn colors from the lack of air, Bakura let up, snickering when the teen rolled onto his side facing into the room while panting harshly.

Ryou blushed when Bakura settled behind him on the bed and he was pulled flush against the dark's body, one of the thief's long legs sneaking between his own. Strong arms were curled around his chest and warm breaths puffed over his neck as Bakura once again nuzzled behind Ryou's ear.

"You know, I am glad that idiot pharaoh did whatever he did. I like being near you and not seeing fear in your face."

A soft smile graced the teen's sweet features as he put his arms over Bakura's and pressed lightly in a hug, "I like that I no longer have to be afraid."

There was silence between them for a few moments, when Bakura did speak his voice actually sounded hesitant, as if he were unsure of himself for once. "I… I don't know if I ever said it, but… I'm… I'm-"

The thief's sentence was cut short by a soft hand over his mouth, Ryou had reached back and put his fingers to the dark's lips, "It is all right Bakura, you do not have to try and force yourself to say it. I know and that is all that matters." When his fingers were licked he yelped and pulled his hand away, half pouting at the dark's chuckling.

"Good, but do not cut me off again." Bakura pressed his face to where Ryou's neck and shoulder met once more, making the teen blush, though he managed to pale beneath it when he could _feel_ Bakura's face twist into a wicked grin. "So, why are you so nervous around me? You never answered."

"No reason really…" The teen ducked his head a little, trying to hide from the sharp, dark cinnamon brown eyes.

"Oh?" Ryou squeaked in surprise when in a sudden movement by the spirit he was on his back beneath him with Bakura between his legs and their bodies pressed completely together. "I think I know why." The normally pale teen was now flushed brightly in his cheeks and was hiding beneath his bangs along with his thick lashes as best he could while still keeping an eye on Bakura. His arms were trapped at his sides and the light could feel every inch of the former thief's more muscled form pressed to his own.

Bending, Bakura put his face close to the embarrassed teen's, smirking at how he could feel the heat from the bright red cheeks before brushing a kiss across Ryou's forehead and rolling off, "You're just too much fun to mess with you know that?" From his place on his side near the wall, the spirit pushed Ryou into an upright position, "Don't you have to work on your costume?"

"Yes." His voice was quiet while reaching for the shirt and beads, when Bakura pulled the teen backwards against his stomach; Ryou jumped in surprise but leaned back.

A strong arm came to rest on Ryou's legs dangerously high and he had to fight a blush and try to concentrate on what he was doing, which was difficult.

"So are you at least going to try and get a date out of this party?" Bakura sounded almost uninterested and bored, along with muffled somehow.

The teen glanced at his dark; the spirit had his eyes closed and his face buried in one of Ryou's dark green covered pillows, explaining why his voice had been unclear. Turning back to his work, his answer was soft spoken and uncertain, "Um, I am not really looking for one…"

"Why the hell not?" Ryou's shoulders hunched a little at the incredulous yet still muffled tone.

"I am really just going because it sounds like fun and the others are." Another bead was sewn to the shirt, his pale fingers had gotten adept at putting them on and Ryou was already about halfway done with the lines on the right.

"And if someone asked you out?"

"I do not know, I do not think I would like to go on a date with someone I barely know…"

"You're just saying that because you'd rather screw Malik." Ryou gasped, his face flaming and hand jerking in his surprise, knocking the container of beads to scatter in a glimmering little lake in the middle of his forest green comforter because of his typically clumsy nature.

Hiding behind his hair, the teen began gathering the beads as best he could into the little container, mumbling his thanks when Bakura began helping.

"You're such a klutz sometimes you know that?" The spirit's tone was mild and slightly amused, rather than scornful as it used to be, as his long fingers gathered up the beads.

"Yes, I know." His voice was soft and staid that way as Ryou elaborated on his earlier statement, "I am saying that because it would be a date solely based on looks, I am not even going to have my natural eye color…" The teen stood up carefully, then knelt to gather the tiny beads that had managed to make it onto the dark, gray blue carpet.

"You bought contacts?"

"Yes. They are a blue only a few shades away from being white, I think they are rather eerie actually." The shy teen had bought them just for that reason, and that they also went well with his costume, because it was his hope that it would help to keep too many people from trying to talk to him.

As the beads from the floor were set back into the container his chocolate eyed gaze was captured by Bakura's dark cinnamon and Ryou froze at the sincere look in them, trying his hardest not to deepen the light pink gracing his cheeks when the thief's hand cupped one side of his face. "I want you to promise me something Ryou."

"W-what?"

"If someone asks you out and you think you might like them in even the slightest way, agree and go out with them."

"B-but why?" The hand withdrew and Ryou bent his head before going back to scooping up the beads from the bed while still on his knees on the floor.

"Because you need to date. You're too damn shy." When the teen gave no response immediately, Bakura was obviously impatient and his sudden outburst made his light jump. "Well?"

"Um… All right I suppose, but only if I think it might actually be worth the time. I do not want to end up out somewhere with someone who only wants to make out…" When Ryou found his hands were shaking too badly to properly work on the shirt, it was gathered up and set on the desk along with the beads that had been completely put back where they belong.

The teen sat on the edge of the bed, his cheeks pinking yet again when he was pulled down with his back to Bakura's strong chest and a long leg was forced between his own entirely too far above his knees. Lithely muscled arms wrapped around his chest and abdomen while the thief's face pushed aside the collar of his shirt once more and nuzzled the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Good. Though you need to make sure you wear the ring so I can keep an eye on you. Can't have anyone trying to hurt my little angel light…" Ryou's breath hitched at the possessiveness and the teen had to sternly remind himself that Bakura was taken and only overprotective because it had become habit from when he'd still been the spirit's host.

"I'll make sure to wear it like always Bakura…" Ryou colored red when Bakura held him even tighter, so tight, that he could feel the spirit's hipbones pressing into him. "Why do you act this way Bakura?" His voice was quiet, and Ryou was half hoping the other just wouldn't hear him.

The dark's face nuzzled up under his chin and Ryou squeaked, "Act what way? The idiot pharaoh acts like this with his light all the time, why does it matter?"

"B-but th-they l-like each other."

"So? I like you." There was a serious tone beneath the stifled sound created from his face being pressed into the teen's throat.

Ryou's heart skipped a beat at that but knew that Bakura must have just mistaken what he meant, "N-no I-I m-meant-"

"I know exactly what you meant. They like each other as in they want to date, kiss and all that crap."

The teen gasped and shook his head, pulling away from the spirit and hurrying out of the room to go into the kitchen. Ryou started cooking dinner almost automatically; his mind having just shut down at that piece of information, Bakura was taken already! Despite his trembling hands Ryou managed to get it going, only making something small since they'd eaten a lot earlier with their friends, doing menial tasks always seemed to help calm his nerves and it would have worked this time if Bakura had not come in to hold him from behind.

Ryou jerked away sharply, then cried out in a suppressed whimper since Bakura used to hate it when he made noise, as a pot and the boiling water that spilt over the edge burned his hand. Tears came unbidden, but they were held back as the teen turned the stove off and ran his hand under cool water from the tap, wincing at the pain it caused.

"Here, let me see it." Bakura pressed to the light's back and took the wrist of the injured hand, pulling it from beneath the water to examine it, then held his other hand over it. His hand glowed a soft golden color, as did Ryou's, when it faded the burn was gone and the thief yawned in the teen's ear. "There. I need to go lie down now, I'll eat later."

Ryou turned to look at Bakura, blinking at how sleepy the dark looked, "Are you alright?"

A slender hand waved, "I am not very skilled when it comes to healing so my energy was drained, I just need some sleep."

On impulse the shy teen went up slightly on his toes and brushed a quick kiss across the thief's cheek, promptly blushing crimson before turning back to the stove. "Thank you Bakura. I'll save you some if you want it later."

Arms wrapped around his waist and the air squeaked from his lungs as Bakura pulled him back, speaking in his ear, "You're too cute you know that? I doubt you'll have any trouble getting a date tomorrow." With that the former tomb robber left, leaving Ryou behind an even darker shade of red as he finished cooking and sat to eat the small meal.

Ryou had a lot of things tumbling through his mind at the moment, and groaned a little when he realized something else. His costume still needed to be finished, not only the shirt but also the wings had a few touches that were needed as well.

The teen muttered while stirring through his plate, "What in the world do I do now?"

-To be continued-

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. Let me know what you think.

Wish He Was Mine


	2. Chapter II

Chapter Two

Ryou stared nervously at his reflection in the mirror, not sure whether he looked okay or not in his costume.

His white shirt had been completely finished, the beaded arms flaring out slightly at about his wrists to the middle of his hands and the lines of glimmering beads drew the eye in spirals and curves over the shirt. His pants were white also and made of a material that shimmered in the light as it clung to his legs when he moved. He had on a pair of white boots with a slight heel that made him a little taller, which kept his large wings from touching the ground.

The magnificent white-feathered wings reached nearly to the floor and had a silvery shimmer to them that he'd done with some special spray on paint, currently they were folded tightly to his back, the rounded tops visible high above his shoulders, but could be opened slightly to hang past his shoulders if he wished.

His mask was a simple half face one, white of course with flowing lines in a paint that glinted silver in the light, drawing attention to the startling ice blue, long wear contacts over his brown eyes. His hair was in its normal state about his shoulders; only he'd managed to thread shiny silver strands into it, to fit with the overall white and silver theme. To top it all off he had even managed the nerve to put a faint silver coloring on his lips.

Looking in the mirror still, Ryou shook his head a little, the teen hardly looked like himself with everything on. The angel mumbled softly to himself without his accent, "I suppose it is as good as it ever will be..." Peeking out of his room to see if the cost was clear first, Ryou stepped out, yelping in surprise when a clawed hand grasped his wrist and he was turned to face Bakura, trying not to drool over the sight the spirit made.

His normally silver white hair was now black with blood red streaks throughout and pulled back at his neck in a ponytail. He was wearing ripped leather that seemed almost painted on and was decorated heavily with chains all the way down to his pointed toe boots.

Ryou's eyes traced the black lines curving down the thief's bare arms from shoulder to wrist, drawing attention to his hands. Each finger was tipped in wicked looking black claws that were undoubtedly sharp as knives.

Over his shoulders claw tipped wings were visible, they would obviously have a huge span if they were to be spread and appeared to be black and the same blood red as the dark's hair on the inside. The teen couldn't help but gawk a little when he saw what looked like a tapered tail lashing behind the spirit.

His half-face mask was solid black and his more red than brown eyes almost glowed behind it, more demon markings graced his cheeks beneath the mask in two blackish red stripes. His eyeteeth were elongated and poked slightly into his lower lip when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Ready?" The teen only nodded, unable to actually speak at the moment, the spirit noticed though and smirked. "See something you like little angel?"

Ryou blushed and ducked his head, though his mask mostly hid the coloring as the light spoke softly, "You look good Bakura."

"The name's Raku tonight little angel." The thief circled the nervous teen in a most predatory way, smirking all the while; 'Raku' came to a stop in from of him, "Don't you just look deliciously innocent?" The teen blushed further and tried to hide it, failing miserably when Bakura put a curled finger beneath his chin and lifted his face. "So what do I call you tonight little angel?"

"Kiyoshi" The teen ducked his head again when the spirit snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would pick a name like that. Well come on, let's get going." Bakura went to go ahead but noticed Ryou staring at his tail, it lashed in irritation. "Is there a problem?"

"Is that thing real?" His voice was oddly pitched and Ryou yelped in surprised when it curled around his leg, the blackish red contrasting starkly against the shimmering white, not only that it was _warm_. "Dear lord Bakura!" His accent had returned in his shock and the teen practically squeaked when it began sliding upwards on his leg, his hands going to stop it.

The dark advanced, his absolutely huge wings curling around behind the teen as Ryou's hands automatically came up to hold him away. His eyes were wide behind the white mask and his lips parted slightly as Ryou looked up into the thief's face since the boots Bakura wore made him significantly taller than his light. "Very real little angel, Shadow Magic works wonders." The angel flushed hotly all the way down his throat when Bakura's clawed hands landed on his hips and pulled him closer, not only that, the tail had crept all the way up his leg and was brushing a very sensitive area through his thin pants.

But when Bakura's face dipped down towards his own it was the last straw and Ryou found the strength to break away, hugging his own waist for security as he spoke softly without his accent, "Stop. Don't play with me like that Bakura, please." His house key on a long silver chain was picked up and hung around his neck beneath the white shirt along with the Millennium Ring; emotions were pushed away as he turned overly bright eyes back to the demon. "Well, let's get going Raku! If we don't leave now it'll be too late for you to scare the younger kids going to their own parties like you want."

Ryou stood in the open door expectantly and Bakura just stared for a second before folding in the large wings. His tongue darted out over a sharp fang, a quick thought running through his mind as he walked past the little angel, 'I wasn't playing little light, you'll see that soon enough.' his sharp teeth snapped quickly at Ryou just to see the light jump.

Though Raku darted through the darkness behind while his little angel walked along the sidewalk to the party, his eyes almost never left the white figure that just radiated innocence; the only time they strayed was when jumping from the shadows to scare some helpless victim before melting back in. The demon decided to have fun with the little angel while submerging himself back into the darkness after yet another successful scare.

Ryou or 'Kiyoshi' glanced back and shivered a little when he caught sight of glowing red eyes disappearing into the shadows before facing foreword and walking on. Then the teen gasped in surprise when he suddenly found himself against a strong leather clad chest, dark wings curling around along with arms on his waist and that damn tail wrapped about his legs.

Looking up, a teasing, fang filled grin made him shiver, though not necessarily in a bad way, as Kiyoshi pushed ineffectually at his captor while laughing a little. "Come on, cut it out. We'll never get there this way Raku!" The teen sobered a little though when Raku's chin came to rest on his head, the disguised dark asking quietly.

"You're not upset with me are you?"

"No, but I will be if we don't get going and you don't take that creepy tail off of my legs." Kiyoshi yelped in surprise when it moved up to his butt instead and Raku gave him a feral looking grin.

"Better Kiyo?"

"No! Get it off!" The angel tried to reach back even while he was speaking playfully but his hands were caught in black clawed ones. When it squeezed the teen yelped and tried to escape it in an automatic move forward, inadvertently pressing himself closer to the other male, which of course made him color beneath the mask.

"You know, demons such as myself are known to corrupt little angels like you. Want to give it try?" Kiyo laughed at the fang filled smile and shook his head, pushing a little with his and Raku's hands against the demon's chest.

"No thanks. You're such a pest sometimes!" His laughing voice held affection though, when the dark wings and tail retreated the sweet angel went up on his toes to leave a kiss between the demon stripes of Raku's left cheek before side stepping him to walk on, the red of his normally porcelain cheeks hidden by the white mask and dark night. Having the freedom of being unrecognizable had made the teen a little bolder and slightly less shy, making it so Kiyo was not embarrassed others would hear when he began humming softly.

The closer they got to the party mansion, the more teens there were dressed up and headed in the same direction. The angel and demon pair were getting quite a few looks and Kiyo flushed a little when a girl dressed as the Fairy Lily like in the duel monsters game, commented and he caught her loud words, "Wow, look at that angel. What a little hottie! Remind me to go find him later..." She continued speaking but her faster stride took her out of range.

When a different girl in a fancy white dress approached him, obviously getting ready to flirt, his demon 'protector' suddenly appeared from the shadows and hissed at her, black tail wrapping around Kiyo's waist as the hiss ended and Raku spoke in a low, slightly demented sounding voice, "My angel!"

The girl screeched in fear and took off back to her snickering friends and Kiyo sighed, "You're not going to follow me around and do that all night are you?" The angel shivered a little as the tail slid in a deliberately unnerving way from his waist.

"Possibly. Not as if you were going to respond to her anyways, let's go, we're almost there." The disguised light made a small disturbed and protesting noise when that tail came up to hold his wrist so he could be led by the demon that way.

"Raku! Is this really needed?"

A fang glinted as the darker male looked back with a wicked grin, "Yes, because now they will stay away at least until we get to the actual party." Kiyo had to laugh at the words muttered after that, barely catching them. "Blood sucking bitches, all of them."

Kiyo tugged a little, "Can you feel things with this?"

Another fang filled grin was shot back, "As if I were holding your wrist with my hand little angel."

"Weird, you'll have to explain to me exactly how you did this some time." Then something occurred to him and the teen half yelled in embarrassment, "You jerk! Don't you dare feel me up like that again! I should slap you!"

"You won't. So quit your yelling Kiyo, we're there."

The teen looked up and mumbled in an awed voice as Raku continued to lead him in by his wrist, "Oh wow. It's absolutely huge..."

The mansion _was_ huge, two stories and the whole first floor was lit up, music going and people milling around. They got inside and the teen found himself facing the demon again, a clawed hand touched his cheek while Raku spoke, "I want you to be careful alright? This is a big place and I cannot keep watch over you as well as I would like."

"I will be." Raku released his angel's cheek and turned him, giving a gentle shove to get him into the crowd.

"Have fun then little angel." His narrowed red eyes watched the lithe figure disappear into the unworthy crowd of mortals with a fang filled sneer, only relaxing a little when another tail intertwined with his own while a sadistic voice purred in his ear.

"Hello."

Raku glanced over to see another demon; only his red was a deep purple color that almost made his hair and wings look completely black. Glowing, deep violet eyes peered from behind a black mask and purple-black hair was pulled back. The red demon grunted his acknowledgement and went back to watching his angel through the crowds even as his tail slid over the others.

"He'll be fine, he is not quite as helpless as he seems."

Red eyes veiled and he turned to the other demon, growling out even while pulling the bigger male foreword into a bruising kiss, "He'd better be fine." Raku groaned into the kiss when a purplish black tail snuck up and pressed between his legs, rubbing him through the tight leather. A fang cut into his lip as the other drew away, filling his mouth with the coppery taste.

"What do you say we go upstairs and see just how fun these tails can be?" The tail pushed foreword insistently, forcing him to broaden his stance to allow the tapered tail to slide more freely.

"We better damn well do something, now that you have started with that shit." They made their way upstairs, only pausing so Raku could check on his little angel, the demon snorted when he found him leaning against a wall with his head down being a wallflower. There was not much he could do about it now since there were more pressing matters to attend to, or more accurately, the tail pressing between his legs from behind this time to slide up in the front, to deal with. Raku turned away from the view of the innocent with a disgusted roll of glowing eyes and followed his fellow demon to an empty room for privacy.

Kiyo had been where he was against the wall for about ten minutes when some girl came screaming down the stairs in a blue blur, yelling about real demons as she ran from the room. The angel shook his head with a fond smile as others in the room laughed and cat called after her.

When two burly arms came to rest on either side of his head to trap him against the wall, Kiyo froze in shock. A guy that towered over him in all black with greasy looking short black hair and awful, baby shit green eyes was leering down at him from behind a black three quarters-face mask. "Aren't you just most innocent looking little thing? What do you say you come somewhere more private with me to talk?"

"Um..." Kiyo blinked up at the creepy guy, trying to figure out how to get away from the obviously much stronger man since his demonic half would not be around to help him if some of the things that girl had been screaming were right.

"So what is your name angel?"

As Kiyo was about to automatically provide his name, a honey smooth voice did it for him and all he caught were flashes of purple behind the large guy as he turned to face the new comer. "His name is Kiyo, and if you will excuse us, he has already decided to grace myself with his radiant presence for the night."

"Fuck off you little fairy." Much to Kiyo's horror the guy turned back, grabbed his wrist painfully, and began trying to pull him away. But once again the mystery teen seemed to come to his rescue, kicking him and making the creep fall to his knees. The angel's hand was taken by his savoir and he ran with him through the crowd, unable to get more than a glimpse of lilac coloring through the thick mass of costumed people.

When they finally stopped, Kiyo found they had gotten out onto a balcony upstairs and his rescuer was hidden in the shadows across the way from him. The angel spoke quietly as he tried to catch his breath from the little sprint through the mansion, "Thank you. I had no clue how I was going to get away from him. But how did you know my name?"

"No problem. I overheard the demon you came with say it. I am just glad I got over there before you suffocated on the amount of cologne that thug was wearing, it wasn't even something worth soaking in as he obviously had." Kiyo laughed and nodded, even as one hand rubbed his abused wrist, he had no doubts that it would bruise, his companion seem to notice his discomfiture. "Are you alright?"

"I'll have a bruise, but nothing major." His eyes strained to make out the other's figure in the shadows but all the teen could tell is that the other wasn't much taller than him. "Um... What is your name?"

"Oh, sorry. It's Kal." Kiyo blinked a little at the slim hand that came from the shadows before shaking it, only a little thrown off by the fact that it was a pale, pale lilac color. "You're not with that demon you came with are you? Because I hate to tell you this if you are, but I think he ran off with some other guy..." The other's voice was quiet and reluctant as Kal pulled his hand back.

Kiyo waved his hands, "No, no it's not like that between us. The guy you saw Raku leave with was probably his boyfriend."

"Oh that's good then. I hate being the bearer of bad news." The angel got the impression the other was grinning oddly enough while he asked next, "So no halo?"

"No. I always thought they looked ridiculous. I mean, they are supposed to represent some sort of light or something which is pointless..." Kiyo flushed a little when the other laughed, turning to look over the rail even as he noticed how nice the laughter actually sounded.

"Cute and smart. You are absolutely right about that. So did the costume come with one and you just didn't wear it?"

The angel looked down and fiddled nervously with the end of one sleeve, speaking softly, "Actually I made this entire costume myself."

"Wow, that's amazing. Even the wings?" Kiyo nodded. "Do you think I could have a closer look at them?"

"If you want." The angel turned his back to the shadows, reaching up with his pale hands to tug the delicately shimmering wings into their more outspread position. The teen jumped when a warm hand touched his back and glanced startled, over his shoulder, but could see nothing due to the wing blocking his view.

"You've even made it so they move... How are they staying on? You have no holes in your shirt."

"Um... Th-there are st-raps that go through the c-c-collar and b-beneath the b-bottom." The angel began mentally cursing himself for stuttering then squeaked in surprise and jumped foreword when the other lifted his shirt, spinning to look at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to see how exactly you had them strapped on."

Kiyo shifted a little on his feet as he looked into the shadows where the other was still concealed. It wasn't like he was getting a bad vibe from Kal like he had the brute downstairs, just the opposite really, so he lifted the bottom his shirt to show where the straps from his shoulders and the one around his slim waist intersected. But when a pale lilac hand came towards his stomach, Kiyo backed away quickly, pulling his shirt down and hugging his stomach protectively, just a little confused when the other snickered.

"Skittish thing aren't you? So you made the _whole _costume?"

The angel looked down, smoothing his shirt a little, "Yes, I bought the materials and made it all."

"You're very talented." Their was a small pause as if Kal were stealing himself for his next words and they sounded slightly rushed, "I hope you don't mind me saying but, you look gorgeous in it." The teen flushed hotly under his mask and turned shyly away to look over the balcony, having no idea how to respond to that. One of those oddly colored hands landed on his wrist briefly and Kiyo looked over, still unable to see anything due to the shadows. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You don't have to stay up here with me. I mean, the party really is downstairs."

"No it's alright. I like it up here, I'm not really much for parties and it's nice." A blue eyed glance was slanted sideways to the shadows before Kiyo turned to face them, a small smile playing at his silvery lips. "Though I'd be a lot more comfortable if you would stop skulking in the shadows."

A small bit of slightly embarrassed laughter came at that. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was." The little angel gaped as one of the most stunning creatures he had ever laid eyes on, stepped from the shadows and into the light coming from the party behind them downstairs.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: There's the second chapter, I know it is a day late, but I was too sleepy to do it yesterday. (Hey, at least I'm honest.) Let me know what you like or dislike about it and I would appreciate it greatly. Reviews are appreciated as well! Thanks for reading. 

* * *

Review Responses

**cheeseluvr(Anonymous):** But I know who you are!!! Lorenie! Thanks for the first review!! .:Walks around with sufficiently puffed ego.:.

**The Summer Stars:** Lell! .:Glomps back:. I am not a cherub! LOL You speechless? I find that hard to imagine. I gave you your trophies and no complaining! Loads of fun, .:shakes head:. Poor Ryou, why do I get the feeling the little angel will be getting into more trouble? .:snickers:. Thanks for the review!

**limpet666:** Yes limpet, I am writing. I actually based his RP character off of this story. Ryou's not exactly consistent in my stories and this one seemed like the best for dealing with Kaiba. .:grins:. Thanks for the review!

**michew-3:** Glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

**misswildfire:** Thanks for the advice and the review!

**Eve-Of-Misery:** Thanks for the review!

**Terri(Anonymous):** .:Grins:. Such an observant person... Thanks for the review!

**SoulDreamer:** Thanks for the review!

**KougasWoman901:** Here you go. Thanks for the review!

**Lady Eden, Your Death's Gift:** Thanks for the review!

**Darknessmiko:** Thanks for the review!

* * *

Thanks to anyone else who read but didn't review, maybe next time? 

.:waves:. Laters!

Wish He Was Mine


	3. Chapter III

A/N: .:ducks and covers:. Please don't kill me! I could sit here and give you nearly a dozen reasons why this is so late, but instead, I'll just give you this little bit to scroll through so you can go on ahead and read. .:hides:.

* * *

Chapter Three 

Kiyo had never seen so much lilac coloring in his life on one person alone, it amazed him that this lithe figure had managed to get him away from that brute of a man.

Kal wore a simple dark lilac tunic over barely visible shorts of the same color; the sleeves of the tunic were sheer and fit much like Kiyo's did, flaring out at the bottoms to drape over his hands.

A pointed butterfly wing shaped mask covered half of his face and gentle looking lilac eyes blinked at him from behind it, above the teen's hair was spiked back softly, giving him a slightly wild look. Small, dragonfly like wings poked over his shoulders, transparent and glimmering with a network of silver lines.

Not only was everything Kal was wearing lilac, but his skin too, a pale, pale color that almost looked white covered every inch of exposed flesh, including his bare feet. Though on most, colors like that in that quantity would be overkill, the teen managed to pull it off, looking completely stunning and desirable while doing so.

Kal did a slow pivot on one foot, asking when stopped, "Well?"

The little angel blinked and the words just dropped from his mouth, "You're very lilac." To his surprise, Kal threw up his hands with a grin and happy shout.

"Thank you! You're the first to not call me _purple_," The lilac teen sniffed derisively with a slight scowl, "As if I would be such a nastily common color as _purple_." Kiyo laughed at this, one hand covering his mouth in a polite way.

"You're welcome. It's a wonderful costume. So are you a fairy as that brute called you or do you prefer something else?" Kal put a hand behind his head with a small grin, lilac eyes scrunching up behind his mask.

"I guess a sprite. I really just wanted an excuse to wear the color, I only added the wings because my brother suggested that it would look just a little less strange." They both laughed at this, once it died down between them Kal gestured into the house with one hand, "What do you say we at least go inside and watch the party from the upstairs balcony? Who knows, we may have to go rescue some other innocent from the jerk that was bothering you." White teeth flashed in the semi darkness when Kiyo nodded, and the angel followed him out.

They went over to the balcony inside and leaned on it to look down in the crowd, both searching for the creep from earlier. It was Kiyo who spotted him first and pointed out to his companion, "There he is, and it looks like he is after that poor guy with the black dragon wings."

Instead of seeming worried, the lilac fairy just grinned and gestured with a movement of his head, speaking while ice blue eyes turned back to the jerk and dragon. "I do not think he will be the type to let a creep like that push him around, no offence of course."

"Hmm? Oh, it's okay. I'm perfectly aware of the fact that I am useless when it comes to confrontations." Kiyo gave Kal a faint smile before turning his attention back to the spectacle that was just unfolding below.

The creep was apparently trying to pull the dragon away just like he'd done with Kiyo, only thing was, the dragon fought back. In a swift movement the smaller dragon had decked the guy and knocked him out cold on the floor, calmly stepping on his chest in his boots while making his way to the table with refreshments and nodding to people's praise.

Kiyo laughed, "Good for him. I wonder if there is a way to get that awful guy thrown out…"

"I think you would have to talk to the host. I hear he's a real well… bitch, though." Those lilac eyes crinkled again and Kal looked a little embarrassed to be speaking that way.

"Yes I believe I heard someone saying that, though of course in the next breath they were talking about how good looking he was." The angel shrugged and crossed his arms on the railing next to his lilac companion, looking down on the party.

"I've caught a few glimpses of him tonight, he's okay I guess. A little weird looking if you ask me." As Kiyo was about to ask why, the other straightened with a grin, "Hey, how about I get us some drinks? You want something?"

"Sure. Thank you." The sprite practically bounced off and Kiyo had to smile, the other teen was nice, though a bit strange.

The little angel jumped when a far too familiar tail wrapped around his waist and a black-clawed hand landed on his head. "He's hot, please tell me you are going to try and keep him?"

Kiyo turned to face his demon, blushing beneath his mask, "Raku! I don't even know if he is like that!"

Red eyes rolled and Raku snorted, "He's a damn _purple fairy _for fuck's sake!"

A pale hand smacked his leather-clad chest even while the other worked on getting the tail from his waist, "Lilac sprite Raku!"

"Whatever. Don't forget your promise to me little angel, I can tell you like him and if he asks that means you say yes." A clawed hand grasped the teen's chin and Raku looked into the blue eyes as he waited for an answer.

"Yes I remember. What did you do to that girl that ran out of here?"

Kiyo's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously as Raku snickered, "She just happened to catch me in a… compromising, position with a fellow demon." The angel rolled his eyes then yelped and jumped foreword closer to Raku when that reddish-black tail snuck up his back beneath his shirt, twitching side to side in a caressing motion over his skin.

"Get that out of there!" As Kiyo reached for it, his hands were trapped in stronger ones and his entire face flushed red when it slithered around front across his nipples, squeaking out, "Stop it!"

"Or what little angel?" To the teen's relief the tail did slide down to his stomach, encircling his torso firmly. "Perhaps I _should _be going, wouldn't want to taint a pure little thing like you. Have fun with your fairy and remember your promise my little angel." Raku turned away and walked deeper into the second floor, tail sliding free slowly from the soft skin of the teen, just chuckling when Kiyo called after him crossly.

"He's a sprite you awful demon!" Raku waved a hand nonchalantly while melting into the shadows, tail lashing about in an amused way.

White bangs fluffed upwards with an irritated breath as Kiyo turned back to look over the railing, hands smoothing over his shirt to try and erase the feel of the demon's tail.

Kal's voice coming almost right in his ear made him jump and turn to face the sprite, lilac eyes were scrunched up behind the mask and filled with laughter, "Having trouble facing your demons?"

A bottle of water was held out to Kiyo and was accepted gratefully as he flushed a little beneath the mask.

"He just likes to pester me."

The angel almost choked on his water at Kal's next question, "You like him don't you?"

Kiyo coughed a little before looking into the serious eyes of his companion, then away down at the main party while speaking quietly, "I do, but it doesn't matter, as I said earlier he has a boyfriend and is happy, so I'm glad for him." Turning the teen gave Kal a small smile, "Thanks for the water."

"No problem." Kal suddenly looked nervous as he took a place at the railing next to the angel, and the lilac sprite spoke hesitantly, "Um… I know it is still a little early and I would understand if you said no, but… Do you maybe, want to stick together for the rest of the night until the unmasking?"

Pale fingers played with the corner of the water bottle label as Kiyo smiled slightly, "I would like that." There was a small sigh of relief next to him and his smile widened while gazing over the floor, then Kiyo laughed, "Looks like someone already spiked the punch and she's had too much."

Kal laughed along with him, there was a girl dressed as the Dark Magician Girl, or at least she was; now she was stripping on a table and dancing wildly with no coordination to the music. A group of people had surrounded the table, chanting for her to take it off.

"That's too good, poor girl probably didn't even realize it was spiked." The girl swung her hips, red punch sloshing over the cup in left hand as she gyrated.

"I'm glad you got us water then, I have no desire to wake up with a hangover like she will."

"Same here, and judging by the way she is drinking that punch down, it's going to be a _really_ big hangover." Even as Kal spoke the girl finished the drink, throwing the cup away and stripping off another article of clothing before taking a new cup of spiked punch offered up by a boy in the crowd.

"I wonder how much of this she'll remember and be able to regret…" There was laughter in the angel's voice, and it bubbled out when the drunken teen on the table managed to spill punch halfway up her arm.

"I have no idea, but what a spectacle in the meantime." Kiyo barely caught what was muttered next and his head snapped around to give the sprite a questioning look, "Now if only it were guy…" Kal seemed to shrink away a little, giving him a sheepish grin, "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

The white and silver dressed teen couldn't help but laugh at that, "Yes you did…" Kiyo flushed just the tiniest bit behind his mask as he turned back, half mumbling, "and I agree completely."

Kal snickered and moved so they were shoulder to shoulder, nudging him a bit, "Maybe if we're lucky it'll be some cute guy stripping on that table later." Kiyo just laughed and pushed him back a little in a friendly way, his pinked cheeks hidden under the white mask.

They continued to watch together, she was on her third cup of punch just from when they'd been watching alone, and was running out of pieces of armor to remove, soon she would be down to just a tight fitting shirt and a pair of small bicycle shorts.

The chanting got louder as she began to pull off her shirt and in a moment of boldness, Kiyo gave Kal a wicked grin before leaning over the rail to shout, "Put it back on!"

The other teen followed in suit and much to their surprise she looked up at them before beginning to put her costume back on, they laughed but it soon died when the people on the first floor realized what happened.

"Those assholes up there were saying that! Let's get them!" A guy dressed up as some kind of army man pointed up at them and all eyes on the floor turned up, most glaring angrily.

"Yeah! After the damn fairy and angel!" The majority of the group already having dipped into the tainted drink themselves easily formed a mob mentality and moved as one across the floor.

The girl meanwhile had gotten most of her costume back on once down from the table and picked up the funneled helmet just into time to puke into it then pass out on the nearby couch another girl directed her to.

In a moment of slight panic, Ryou forgot himself and spoke under his breath with his accent, "Oh bloody hell."

His hand was taken once more by Kal as what was practically a mob started up the stairs for them, sprite and angel ran deeper into the house, the group of irate party goers catching up fast. With a burst of sudden speed they managed to get a decent way ahead of their pursuers in the maze like hallways.

"We need to hide!" Kal began trying doors as the others got closer, finally finding one that would open they ducked inside a small closet. Already tiny, their wings only took up more room, forcing them to press tightly to one another as they listened through the door for their very own personal mob.

Both felt the other tense up when the multitude of voices paused outside the door and an argument broke out.

"Awe who gives a fuck man? Let's just let them go and get back to the party. This place is too damn big to go looking for them."

"She was about to take her shirt off until that little fucker and his friend spoke! I want to beat out my frustrations on them!" In the almost pitch black closet, their terrified eyes met as the speaker pounded his hand on the very door they were hiding behind for emphasis, "I swear even if it takes me all night I am going to find those two and pound them into nothing!"

"Whatever dude, I am going back to the party." Several others agreed and what sounded like the majority of the mob marched away, though the guy threatening their well being staid where he was along with a few others.

"So what now?"

"We split up to look for the little fags, meet back here in fifteen." Footsteps marched off in all different directions and the two in the closet stared at the other only inches away, they were stuck in there at least for the time being.

Once sure there was no one near to hear, Kiyo whispered softly, "I'm sorry, I did not think she would actually put her clothes back on." To his surprise, Kal snickered and the angel blushed a little as the other's words brushed over his cheek.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't think she would either. You have to admit, it was pretty funny though."

"Yes."

They both laughed quietly in the small space, Kiyo just trying to keep his mind from dwelling on how they were pressed together. The angel noticed they were the same height then, which meant if they were both barefoot, Kal would be a couple of inches taller than him.

As the mild adrenaline rush wore off, Kiyo became more and more aware of the other's lithe body and the teen blushed heavily, thankful for the concealing darkness, when he realized that they had clutched to each other in fear before and were now trapped that way.

Kal's head fell back against the wall with a small thumping noise, and the other teen could barely make out that his eyes were closed in the gloomy closet. "I can definitely say this wasn't what I was expecting tonight." His voice was full of humor and it was infectious.

"Yes, I know what you mean." Kiyo shook his head a little, and then looked away blankly at the door.

"It's not all that bad though…"

"Oh?"

Kiyo got the distinct impression that the other was embarrassed somehow, despite the darkness, mask and the coloring on Kal's skin. "Well, I am trapped in a closet with a very good looking guy with a great personality." His head ducked once done speaking.

The angel flushed, and then almost without realizing it, spoke so low as to be almost inaudible, "I could say the same…" His eyes were drawn to the other's startled ones in the gloom and without even thinking about it, they seemed to almost drift closer to one another.

Something in Kiyo's mind protested this; his first kiss was about to be with an almost complete stranger while they were trapped in a closet hiding from what would be a severe beating. Yet despite that, he continued to move closer and closer to the other teen, eyes slipping closed as he could make out Kal's doing the same.

The rational part of his mind that was protesting was squished flat by the unknown and oddly compelling desire to be closer to the sprite.

Their rapid breaths mingled between them as they got nearer and nearer, they were only an inch away. Mere centimeters separated them and as their lips touched in what was just a hair's breadth away from being an actual kiss… light flooded their dreamy world.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: Yep, feel free to hate me right about now…

* * *

Review Responses

A big sorry to anyone I may have missed the last time or this time, FF seems to hate my e-mail and only sends notices about some things and not others. .:grimaces:. So if I missed you, blame them not me please since I do the reviews using my e-mail. Sorry again if I did.

**Lady Eden,Your Gift from Death**: o.0 You know, it's hard to type with you holding on like that. Thanks for the glomp and review!

**Eve-Of-Misery**: Sorry, just like Ryou you'll have to wait until midnight. Thanks for the review!

**Wolfsbride**: .:pouts:. Am I really that forgettable? I'm really hurt you know… lol But really, thanks for the compliments and I am glad you do not think I am a one-hit-wonder. .:grins:. Thanks for the review!

**Ryouholic(anonymous)**: LILAC!!! Or what? Thanks for the review, I think…

**VampssAmby10210**: Thanks for the review!

**Terri(anonymous)**: Ah yes, the tails, must have more fun with the tails… Thanks for the review!

**The Summer Stars**: .:twitches:. Please don't poke me… .:eye twitches once before calming:. Yep, you are rubbing off on me, bad Lell! lol, nah, but it's really a good thing, my descriptive skills kinda suck unless I push myself. .:huggles:. Thanks for the review!

**Elle-Fate2x1-2**: Thanks for the review!

**Darknessmiko**: o.O You seem very familiar somehow… Thanks for the review!

**SoulDreamer**: Thanks for the review!

**misswildfire**: Thanks for the review!

**DojomistressAmbyChan**: XD I think that is because everyone _is _hitting on him. Thanks for the review!

**InnocentDemon666**: LOL I loved your review, had me laughing for a good while. Thanks!

**limpet666**: I'm not gonna tell you. I'm not gonna tell you. I'mnotgonnatellyouI'mnotgonnatellyou I'mnotgonnatellyouI'mnotgonnatellyouI'mnotgonnatellyouI'mnotgonnatellyou!!!!!

.:shakes finger:. No glaring when I had to prod you into reviewing!

Now about the demons… .:shifty eyes:. I might let you borrow one if you're nice to me. .:grins:. Thanks for the review! .:glomps:. My limpet! .:glares at anyone who dare come near:.

* * *

Thanks to anyone else who read but didn't review! Maybe next time? 

Laters!

Wish He Was Mine


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter Four 

Joey, or 'Drake' as he was tonight, sighed to himself; he'd been here since almost the beginning of the party and had yet to talk to anyone for more than a second. Not counting the moron that he'd decked for trying to drag him off for parts unknown.

Looking around some, the entirely black bedecked teen spotted a cute little purple fairy heading for the drinks and headed that way himself, calling out when close enough, "Hey there!" No trace of his accent was to be heard, knowing that it would give him away, the teen had practiced speaking properly just for the party.

The lilac teen turned as Drake came closer and shook his head, "Sorry, I am going to ask that angel up there to partner up for the night."

"Oh, sorry to bother you then." As Drake was about to turn away a pale lilac hand grabbed his wrist.

"It's okay. By the way, good job on knocking out that creep. I had to save my angel friend from him earlier." Drake returned the others grin, black contact covered eyes widening a little when the other turned him and pointed, "Maybe you should go talk to him? He's got a kind of cold thing going for him, so others are staying away, but you seem like you wouldn't take that kind of stuff. Besides, he's a fellow dragon."

Drake looked over the teen leaning against the wall, tall, and dressed in all different shades of icy blue down to streaks of it in his mop of blue-black hair. A scaled mask with edges that were fashioned to look a bit like horns rested over half his face with eyes that were too blue not to be contacts half glaring out and a tail that actually seemed to move of it's own accord, twitched lazily behind his legs.

As the black dragon looked over the other, the fairy next to him continued to speak, "He has been checking out the guys in the crowd only so I don't think you have to worry about that if you want more than just a new friend. Good luck! I need to get back to my angel before someone steals him away."

Drake blinked as the other bounced off with two water bottles in hand, a little surprised that the teen had the guts to be barefoot in this crowd of dangerous boots and other such footwear. As he watched, the fairy went upstairs, startling his angel friend before handing over the water he'd taken. Even from his place way down on the floor, Drake could tell there was some sort of chemistry between them.

Grabbing a bottle of water for himself the black dragon decided to try and approach the other, it wasn't as if he had anything to lose by talking to him after all.

The shorter teen made his way over and leaned against the wall near the other, well within the automatic distance people seemed to keep away from the blue dragon. Undeterred by the cold blue glare sent his way, Drake spoke up, "Hey."

"What do you want?"

Something about the arrogant tone rubbed him the wrong way a bit, but he responded coolly enough, "To know how that icicle that's apparently up your ass manages to keep your spine that straight and still be able to keep everyone from within a ten foot radius of you." This earned another glare, fiercer this time, but Drake merely raised an eyebrow with a small grin, wondering if the other teen would get the hint and held out a black nailed hand, "I'm Drake."

The other rolled his eyes and took the hand while drawling out, "How very original. I'm Mareo."

Drake snorted, "Think highly of yourself much?" This only got him another eye roll as the teen pulled his hand back and resumed leaning against the wall. "Why stay when you look like you are having _such_ a blast?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but I made a promise to someone."

"Oh, to what? Stand here like an ice statue all night?" The black dragon smirked when Mareo scowled and brushed off the newest glare he was given.

"I can't leave until I have arranged a _date_ with someone." The word was said with clear distaste and just a small amount of bitterness.

"I see… and none of these ordinary mortals are good enough for you?" Drake watched the other teen with one eye while taking a long drink from his water, not missing the sneer that was sent out over the crowd.

"On no, they are simply wonderful. There is a fine example right there." Mareo gestured and the smaller dragon noticed the ice blue talons tipping his fingers. Following the gesture, Drake found himself watching a female dressed up like the Dark Magician Girl stripping on a table and guzzling down punch.

"Ah, they're not all like that. Besides, it hasn't seemed like you were checking out the female half of the crowd anyways."

The blue dragon opened his mouth to speak, but both their attention was drawn by a voice newly familiar to Drake along with another and they looked up at the balcony, barely able to make out the fairy and angel's shouts for the girl to put her costume back on.

Mareo snorted in amusement as the people formed a mob and went up after the two far too innocent looking creatures. The blue dragon drawled out with a bit of humor in his tone, "It would seem that this party is not a complete loss after all."

Black eyes rolled at the sadistic humor, "Yeah sure. Hope they'll be okay though, they seem like they couldn't fight to save their lives, which might be needed if they don't outrun that mob."

"Why bother being concerned? They got themselves into that mess." The tone used was scornful as the taller male looked out over the only slightly thinned-out group of people.

After giving the rigid dragon an assessing look over, Drake let out a small snort, "I could explain it to ya, but you would never understand." The teen brushed off the new glare sent his way and took a swig of water from his bottle.

"Try me."

"Ever hear of protecting those smaller than you?" There was a derisive snort at this and the black head nodded, "See? Knew it was pointless to try."

Silence reigned between them for a long time, just watching others dance and hang around in the large room. Drake finally broke it, a bit of humor in his voice, "You do realize that you can't keep your promise if you just stand against the wall and glare at everyone right?" The taller merely 'hmphed' and crossed his arms, black eyes rolled and Drake pushed himself up from the wall, "Whatever, I give up. I'll catch you later maybe, I'm gonna go check out the garden." The teen paused in walking away and spun around with his hands on his slim hips, one eyebrow raised behind his mask, "Unless you want to come with?"

After a slow blink, Mareo pushed himself completely upright with a scornful stare around the room, "May as well, it's not as if it matters if I stay here." He followed the smaller dragon, not missing the second eye roll, and Mareo contemplated just asking him out so he could leave.

Drake had only a vague idea of which way to go, but found the garden with little trouble after just randomly picking a path outside. The taller dragon's long stride forced him to walk a little faster than usual, but it was no big deal, so he let it go.

But when the icy blue tail hit him for in the leg for what seemed like the hundredth time, Drake got testy, "Ya mind watching that thing?"

"You act as if I have control over it…"

"That's cause I think you do."

Coming to a decision, the blue dragon stopped in his tracks speaking in a neutral tone, "Agree to go on a date with me?" Though more of a command than anything, the slight uplift in the tone at the end suggested it was in fact a question.

Drake paused as well, thinking on it, it wasn't as if he had much to lose by agreeing, and unless there were some horrible scars or something beneath the other's mask, he was obviously a very good looking guy. His head of black hair bobbed slightly with his nod, "Alright, I'll go on a date with ya."

"Good. You will find out who I am when we meet for our date, write your phone number on this and I will call so we may arrange it." Drake accepted the pen and blank business card handed to him and scrawled down his phone number.

"So you're not staying for the unmasking?" The card and pen were handed back, and Drake felt slightly disappointed when the taller dragon shook his head.

"No. I have work in the morning. I will call you soon though."

"Alright then." Drake walked the other back inside and to the door, getting a curt nod for his wave and parting words. Well, it would be an interesting date to say the least…

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: Yep, I did that on purpose…O.O .:runs away and hides:.

* * *

Review Responses

Once again: A big sorry to anyone I may have missed the last time or this time, FF seems to hate my e-mail and only sends notices about some things and not others. .:grimaces:. So if I missed you, blame them not me please since I do the reviews using my e-mail. Sorry again if I did.

**wolfsbride**: Uh, not very helpful but I'm glad you were excited enough to do a happy dance before going off to read. O.o Thanks for the review!

**ladywolf**: Yes, more fun with tails to come, though I think I will not be eating those brownies out of fear of poison considering the content of this chapter. Heh… o.o Thanks for the review!

**Eve-Of-Misery**: Thanks for the review!

**limpet666**: Pfft, I pry already have rabies from you. I mean, you _were _gnawing on my shoulder for some strange reason… Now remember! You said you wouldn't kill me for this chapter. .:grins:. Thanks for the review my limpet!

**The Summer Stars**: Hmph! Just cause you knew her first doesn't mean she isn't mine now, so meh! .:sticks tongue out:. Glad you liked it and I did review! Well, eventually I did. .:sweat drops:. Yes and the cliffhanger continues… Thanks for the review Lell!

**Russ chan**: Thanks for the review!

**Yami ChaosGem**: Don't cry, there will be some bishies kissing, somewhere, eventually… Thanks for the review!

**Jade Cade**: .:grins:. I updated, still want to love me for forever and a week? .:snickers and hides:. Thanks for the review! 

**Pixie(anonymous)**: Uh, r… to you too. o.O Thanks for the review! (Ups the number no matter what it says!)

**ryouholic**: .:tsks:. Now don't roll your eyes if you can't get it right, lilac **_sprite_**! .:grins:. Thanks for the review!

**amichanfan12345**: lol Yes, breathing is good… Thanks for the review Tasha!

**misswildfire**: Thanks for the review!

**Elle-Fate2x1-2**: Really? Interesting, I didn't know that's who it was… Thanks for the review!

**OBSSESSED Uber Rei Model 07**: I know, now they will be showing up for _sure_. Heh… Thanks for the review!

**Melanie**: Glad you like this and some of my other things, thanks for the review!

**cLuMzYaZnGrL106**: .:is not amused:. Lorenie! **_Lilac sprite_**! Yeesh… .:mutter mutter:. Some people… Thanks for the review! XD

A/N: Just remember, if you kill me that means you'll never know what happens… XD

Thanks to anyone else who read but didn't review! Maybe next time?

Laters!

Wish He Was Mine


	5. Chapter V

Chapter Five 

Both teens cried out as they were roughly jerked from the closet to hit the opposite wall hard, luckily they hit on their shoulders, rather than their heads or crushing their wings.

"You little fags were in there the whole time!" Ice blue and lilac eyes alike were terrified as the guy dressed in the army uniform bellowed at them, fist already drawing back along with others in the small mob behind him.

The little angel and sprite each ducked, instinctively cowering close to each other as that fist began to descend, only for their eyes to open in shock when their attacker gave a pained yell.

A red and black blur was quickly and efficiently knocking out each guy in the crowd, proving themselves unconcerned about sex discrimination by knocking out the one girl in the crowd when she went after them with her nails.

When the commotion died down and the entire mob was either unconscious or had fled, the blur stopped to reveal Raku and Kiyo rushed foreword to hug him, trembling a little in fear. A black-clawed hand landed on his white and silver head while the demon spoke, obviously amused, "I should have known you would get in trouble. You two are just lucky I heard one of those idiotic mortals talking about an angel and purple fairy and followed them."

Though still obviously shaken, both muttered under their breath completely in sync with the other, "Lilac sprite." Their startled eyes met when they heard that, then Kiyo blushed heavily under his mask when he remembered what they had come so close to doing and promptly turned his eyes to the floor, missing how Kal mirrored him almost exactly.

Raku however did not miss this, "What the hell is with you two?" His face took a sly look behind the mask, "What were you doing in that closet?" His voice implied something dirty and the color deepened on Kiyo's face, on the sprite's as well, evident by the different shade the lilac turned on his skin.

"Nothing!" Kiyo cringed when he heard the slight panicked squeakiness in his voice and cleared his throat before giving his demon a squeeze and stepping back. "Thank you Raku." Then remembering his manners, introduced the two without looking directly at Kal, "Kal, this Raku, Raku this is Kal, we decided to partner up until the unmasking…"

The sprite gave a slightly shy wave to the imposing figure of the demon, eyes still focused on the floor and the dark green carpet covering it, making the evil based creature snort.

"You would pick one just as quiet as you. Come on, down to the main party with both of you. I obviously have to keep an eye on you if you want to make it through the night." His large hands landed on Kiyo's shoulders to propel him along, one wing outstretching to corral the other teen.

Kal, after giving a nervous and slightly freaked out look at the wing, obediently began moving, walking next to the angel but keeping his eyes on the floor.

"What did you two do anyways?"

"We told a drunk girl that was stripping to put her clothes back on and she actually listened…" Kiyo's voice was meek, but his demeanor brightened when the demon chuckled and clapped him a bit on one shoulder.

"Well at least it was for something good." The two smaller males shared a quick smile before looking away, their blushes returning.

Nearly red colored eyes rolled fondly when Raku spotted this, and it made him all the more curious as to what had happened in that closet. Oh well, he would merely have to pry it out of his little angel later if he wanted to know.

Raku ushered them downstairs and growled menacingly at some foolish girls for a moment until they vacated a couch, then gestured for the teens to take it instead.

The sprite had no trouble sitting since his wings were small, but Kiyo's were definitely not made for it, the little angel managed it though by just perching on the arm opposite where Kal was.

"You two stay here until after midnight so I can keep an eye on you. Once the unmasking is over you can go off and find some of your little friends to play with, you'll be safer in a group."

"Raku! I am not a child!" The little angel was frowning with his arms crossed, looking too cute to even frighten a kitten, so this only made the demon chuckle as he reached to tug on one white and silver lock of hair.

"If you are going to get in trouble like one, I will treat you this way. Now stay here and be a good little angel or I may just have to punish you." Fangs glinted in a leering and slightly perverted grin that had the smaller male blushing heavily beneath his white mask. Feeling satisfied with the color peeking out, the demon turned away, tail lashing about amusedly as he once more headed upstairs.

At the top Raku moved over to a slightly more secluded area of the upper balcony, scowling, but not protesting when he was dragged down to sit on his fellow demon's lap.

"Do you think either of them know?"

The red demon snorted, eyes going a little unfocused as that dark tail found it's way between his legs once more. "I doubt it."

"Hmph, the unmasking is coming up soon, good thing we have a great view, I cannot wait to see this…" His voice was filled with a slightly dark humor as his hands came up to run beneath Raku's shirt.

"Can't you keep your damn hands to yourself for more than ten minutes?"

"No." Red eyes rolled, he did not even have to turn back to see the perverted grin the other was most likely sporting, though amusedly disgusted, he was reacting to the touches nonetheless.

In a sudden movement, Raku was half hanging over the balcony as looked down on the dance floor, "Oh damn, I think I just spotted the pipsqueak! Who the hell else is that short and would pick something like that?"

The purple demon joined him at the rail, that ever-wandering tail persisting in trying to get back between Raku's legs, "Ra! You're right, that has to be him. Daring little fuck isn't he?"

"Yes, I am surprised they have not tried to beat the crap out of him already for wearing that…" His voice was vaguely amused as he watched the tiny figure that was Yugi wind his way through the crowd towards the table of refreshments.

"Can't say that the squirt doesn't look good though." Raku nodded his absent agreement, having once more been accosted by the other's tail and sufficiently distracted.

Yugi or simply Neko, as he was calling himself tonight, huffed a little as he fought his way through the crowd. Perched in his hair, which had been dyed completely black for the night and forced into an even fluffier and more fur like style, were two pitch-black cat ears to match the slightly puffy tail attached to his tight leather pants. His matching black leather sleeveless top was so torn up by 'claw marks' along with his pants that if there were even one more slash he would have been arrested for public indecency.

Black bracelets and bands accentuated his arms and made them look all the more delicate. To top it all was a half-face mask, black of course and shaped as a cat face, including the nose and whiskers. The large eyes looking out from behind the almond shaped holes were slit pupil, feline gold contacts covering the natural amethyst.

Grumbling to himself when finally reaching the table, Neko grabbed a bottle of water, almost wishing he had come with Yami like the spirit had wanted. But that idea was soon rejected; he could take care of himself well enough if need be. Besides, if Yami were busy watching out for him, the dark would have no fun and probably not even be able to find someone to pair up with for the night.

As much as it pained the teenage cat, he wanted Yami to be happy even if it wasn't with him like Neko wanted. Yes, the disguised light was in love with his darker side, but too terrified of ruining the relationship they had now to say anything.

With a heavy sigh the little cat found his way to a wall and leaned against it, staring morosely down at his pointed toe boots, the unopened water held loosely in his hand. Maybe it would have been best if he had just not come at all, Neko was perfectly aware of how much of a turn off his height was, which meant that it would probably be almost impossible to find a partner for the night.

Or so he was thinking until a deeply toned and teasing voice came to his ears, "What a cute little kitten you are."

"I am not a ki…ten…" The protests faltered on his lips as the teen looked up and the guy standing there took his breath away.

On the other side of the room, angel and sprite were still trying to struggle through their embarrassment over their time in the closet and failing miserably. But that soon became the least of their worries as their personal mob had reformed twice as large as the group Raku had taken out in the hallway. The army dressed teen was once more leading, only with an ugly fist shaped bruise marring his cheek.

Kal scooted across the couch to stand next to Kiyo, who had leapt to his feet as soon as he saw the approaching crowd, and pressed into him sideways in fear.

"Did you little fags think I would let you get away? This is nothing compared to what I am going to do to you." His head tilted to indicate the bruise as his dark eyes glittered malevolently at the two smaller males backing away from him.

"Fuck!" Up on the balcony the two demons had just noticed that the two winged teens had once more gotten into trouble. Raku hurriedly fastened his pants and leapt up onto the wide railing, walking swiftly along it until he was behind the little angel and lithe sprite. Spreading the large demon wings to their full width he jumped easily from the balcony, using them to cushion his fall and scaring several of the party goers that saw into screaming as a good majority of the eyes in the room turned to him.

Almost a third of the mob backed away into the regular crowd and the leader looked ready to mess himself as the satanic looking figure that was the red demon descended, landing gracefully in front of the sprite and angel, outstretched wings hiding them completely.

"You think to mess with my angel again? Did you not learn your lesson the first time you pathetic mortal?" Narrowed red eyes glowed with his rage and his wings remained spread as his tail lashed about angrily, snapping back and forth behind him.

"What the fuck _are_ you?" The leader was nearly shaking in fear and his eyes were huge behind the camouflage mask he wore.

"Your death if you and your little groupies do not vacate the premises immediately." A flick of his wrist and a long, wicked looking dagger was in his hand, the sharp blade gleaming. "Unless of course you would like to take me on again?"

"You can't kick me out of the party you freak!" Several others of the mob rallied around him, bringing their friends into the mix and making the group grow to three times the size, the army man didn't miss this and spoke with a smirk, "You think you can take all of us alone?"

"Who said I was alone?" The fanged smirk he gave nearly slapped the one from the mortal's face right before the leader looked up with the rest to see the purple demon descend, holding an actual a machete in one hand and a dagger identical to Raku's in the other. The sword was leveled at the guy's jugular when the demon landed with an insane grin.

"Hello. I think this tips the odds pretty well into our favor don't you? I mean, you _might _have a chance of living, but you would be spending the rest of your days mourning lost body parts…" The half insane demon shrugged and waved the sword before the leader's groin, getting his point across before returning it to the rapidly swallowing throat.

At this the mob collectively paled, and the guy began backing up, hands in the air, "O-okay, we're going!" With this he took off, booted feet pounding the floor as his groupies followed behind.

"Fool." The machete was sheathed and wings folded in as the darker demon left back upstairs, never once having been seen by the two little ones pressed to Raku's back.

Said demon turned after moving foreword a bit and folding his wings, looking down into the wide eyes of the angel and sprite, "Are you two all right?"

"Yes, you stopped them before they could even touch us…" Kiyo was shaking a bit, not seeming to notice how he and Kal were still pressed together; of course, _Raku_ would not let that slip.

"You two haven't fused together like that have you? It could make some _things _very awkward." The meaning being the emphasis was yet again dirty and the demon was rewarded with bright blushes, watching amusedly as the two leapt away from each other as if scalded. Raku chuckled lowly as he gave his little angel a brief pet before walking away, calling back as the crowd split for him, "Be good little angel. Oh, and stop blushing so much!"

Of course this only deepened the color as Kiyo stood there staring at his boots, seeing Kal looking at the ceiling in the same manner when he glance quickly towards the sprite. Though the angel managed to find his tongue first, asking softly as the party came back to life around them, "Are you okay Kal?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Only a little shaken, Raku is a bit unnerving in and of himself, then almost getting accosted by that mob again…"

The little angel gave a nervous smile, knowing that he could not tell Kal how Raku had done that with the wings and tail prompted him to change the subject before the sprite could ask, "Um, Kal? Do you think you could hold onto my wings while I undo them so they don't fall to the floor? I would like to sit down but I can't with them on."

"Sure." Kal moved behind the angel, trying to figure out the best way to hold them and finally settling for carefully grasping at the bases next to Kiyo's back, making the teen flush a little when he felt the warm hands.

"Thank you." Reaching beneath the front of his shirt, nimble fingers made quick work of the clasps and freed him of the pretty, but cumbersome wings.

"Wow…" The sprite gasped and his hands dropped before righting themselves, "These are heavier than they look!"

Slim shoulders rolling as he tried to accustom himself to the lack of the weight, the wingless but no less angelic Kiyo turned with a small smile, "Yes I know, I had to practice walking around with them just so I would not fall over." Taking the wings he set them carefully onto the couch before settling next them, Kal following on his other side. The white and silver haired teen gave a small sigh as his back met the cushions, it felt good to be able to relax, and ran a gentle hand over the nearest wing, smoothing down some of the feathers.

"So, did you get the design for them from a book or something?" The lilac sprite gestured towards the wings, hand barely grazing Kiyo's arm as he brought it back to his lap.

That light blush returned, "No, I just… made them I suppose. I drew out how I knew I wanted them to look and worked a bit on how they attach and to make them move before just putting them together."

"That's amazing…" A lilac hand reached back to tug lightly on one of Kal's own wings as he gave a slightly sheepish smile. "I am not creative at all, bought these online…"

Kiyo gave a small politely covered laugh, "I don't know, I can certainly say the way you carried out a common costume is creative, most would not turn themselves entirely one color."

Another sheepish smile as Kal put a hand behind his head with an embarrassed laugh, "I suppose not, I guess it just seemed like fun…"

The little wingless angel gave an incredibly sweet smile, noticing the clock as he did, "Oh! It is nearly midnight already…"

"Oh, wow…" Kal suddenly turned into one _very_ fidgety sprite and Kiyo noticed the shade change the lilac coloring on his cheeks underwent as he once more stared at the ceiling before dropping his eyes to the floor and speaking in a hesitant voice, "Um, I was… What I mean is…" The teen took a deep breath and rushed out, "I know we hardly know each other but I was wondering if you would want to maybe go out on a date with me sometime?"

Pale cheeks flushed heavily at this and the color peeked from beneath the mask as the little angel hid behind his white and silver hair, merely thinking on it for a moment.

Just when Kal was about to give up and apologize for asking, a soft word reached his ears from beyond that wonderful curtain of hair, "Yes." and he was plainly stunned.

"Really? I mean, thank you…" Kal was ecstatic and practically bounced to his feet as the time drew nearer to midnight, "I have to do something, promise you won't take your mask off until I get back?"

"Yes but-?" Kiyo looked up and the sprite gave him a grin and a wink before hurrying off, appearing next up on a balcony, sitting on it where all could see him as the music cut off.

The little angel gaped as Kal spoke out, voice carrying throughout the room and all eyes turned to the sprite, "Guess what people? It's only thirty seconds way from midnight, hope you chose wisely in a partner and are ready to see beneath the mask! Yes I am the host of this party and this is my mansion, and it's lovely to hear you all speaking so kindly of me." This was said with sarcasm and a grin as he looked down on them all.

Then watching the clock he crossed his legs and spread his arms wide, "It is officially midnight! Masks o-"

Kal was cut off and stared along with everyone that could see as a very naked man with pale lilac hair wearing nothing but a pink bunny mask, complete with ears, streaked through the middle of the crowd shouting nonsense. The only discernable word being "Absinth!" at the top of his lungs as he shot out of the front door and into the streets to disappear.

The lilac sprite blinked for a moment then laughed, "Well that was interesting, as I was about to say before that lovely little naked interlude; it is officially past midnight, so masks off!"

-To Be Continued-

A/N: Bonus points if you guess who the streaker is and get it right! XD

Review Responses

Once again here is the little paragraph to cover my butt: A big sorry to anyone I may have missed the last time or this time, FF seems to hate my e-mail and only sends notices about some things and not others. .:grimaces:. So if I missed you, blame them not me please since I do the reviews using my e-mail. Sorry again if I did.

**ladywolf**: .:munches brownies and bounces around:. Sugaaaaaar! Hehe, thanks… See? There they are! .:waves vague, chocolate covered hand at chapter:. Thanks for the review!

**wolfsbride**: Don't worry about it. .:grins:. Thanks for pestering me though, and helping with the one shot that will be going up soon… Thanks for the review!

**OBSSESSED Uber Rei Model 07**: .:cowers:. I stay alive now? Chapter had lots of stuff… O.o Thanks for the review!

**Jade Cade**: So? Do I get my week back??? .:grins:. Thanks for the review!

**cLuMzYaZnGrL106**: As always, you scare me Lorenie… But, thanks for the review! .:snickers:.

**Yami ChaosGem**: Heh, I lurv that, lovingly strangles… Had me laughing for a bit, course I _was_ full of sugar and caffine when I read it… .:grins:. Thanks for the review!

**limpet666**: My limpet! Hehe, here it is, with a prezzie for you in it! .:huggles:. Thanks for the review!

**Eve-Of-Misery**: I am horrible aren't I? That was so much fun, can't wait until I write the date. Thanks for the review!

**maedhros**: Yeah I know about the setting. It is just because I started too late. I do not know if I will run it through to Christmas though… Thanks for the review!

**Long Ragged Moan**: Nay yuh! limpet does her own thing so there! .:grins and huggles:. Thanks for the review!

**DojomistressAmbyChan**: See? They're okay! Raku to the rescue! .:snickers:. Thanks for the review!

**amichanfan12345**: Really? That is what you think huh? Hmm… Thanks for the review!

**DreamingChild**: Thanks for the review!

**Demon fritillary**: Kura is hard to get right like that! I am glad the effort was noticed and appreciated. .:smiles:. Don't worry about the title, it gets explained… Thanks for the review!

**misswildfire**: Now you know I won't answer that! Thanks for the review!

**Tenshi no Nanimo**: Thanks for the review!

A/N: Gah, doing those always gives me a headache… Well, hope you like the chapter and reviews are appreciated! 'Till the next time! Laters!

Wish He Was Mine


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter Six

AN: -waves sheepishly from bomb shelter- yes, I realize I started this in 2004 and it is almost 2009, but I have a good explanation as I did not have a computer half the time since then or I haven't had the will to write. I've been moving from house to house or even staying at other people's houses due to my parent's financial problems. But! I am trying to get into writing and posting again, so you will at least get what I DO have done of You? Yes, Me. that I wrote up but never posted. Thank you if you actually came back to continue reading.

Chapter Six

Neko's eyes were immediately drawn to vibrant crimson ones behind a golden mask, in fact, everything but this gorgeous creature's eyes were golden, including their dark tan skin. This person, who was taller then himself but probably still considered short, was so exotic looking that the cat could do nothing but gape.

At first Neko had no clue what they could be, but then saw the smallish feathered wings and tufted tail, putting it together somewhere in the back of his shocked mind, the guy was a sphinx, explaining the talon like claws tipping his elegant fingers. Longish dark gold hair was hanging loose down his back, reminding Neko a bit of Ryou's in the way it was cut when the Briton sometimes let it grow.

When one of those dark skinned and talon tipped fingers gently pushed his mouth closed by pressing up under his chin, the little cat pulled away blushing and looked to the floor, mentally berating himself for acting like an idiot.

The mysterious guy gave a low sensual chuckle that sent a shiver up Neko's spine, "So cute, little one. What is your name?"

"N-Neko…" The small teen was immediately scolding himself for stuttering and sounding so meek.

"How apt. I am Kephren." Neko took the taloned hand offered; watching as his own almost disappeared in their larger hand.

"Um, hello…"

The hand retreated with a lingering touch, "So why all alone little Neko?" His only response was a small shrug; he was not about to tell this amazing guy he was alone because he was too short and childlike to catch anyone's attention. "It is such a shame that you are." Neko blinked confusedly as his face was tilted up, only able to meet those intense scarlet colored eyes for a brief moment before shifting his own to the floor. "Would you perhaps consider gracing me with your presence for a while little Neko? We may find a place to sit rather than stand here."

Wide, feline slit pupil eyes looked up startled, this amazing sphinx actually wanted his company? The guy who could probably have his pick of the crowd was asking to talk and hang out with him; it just stunned him so much that he could not even speak.

This earned him another of those sensual laughs, "They say silence gives consent…" Kephren gestured with an elegant hand towards an empty love seat on the far side of the room, nearly opposite Kal and Kiyo's own place.

Blushing a little again, Neko followed the golden sphinx, settling on the mysteriously empty piece of furniture opposite Kephren. The small teen remained silent, too nervous and too embarrassed of his behavior to speak; at least until he started to get the distinct feeling he was being watched. After a moment of nervous shifting, Neko looked up to see those crimson eyes focused on him and blushed once again, what was it about this guy that made him like this? "Yes?" His voice was timid, though thankfully not squeaky as it occasionally got when he was edgy as he was now.

"I was merely wondering why you seem to be all alone little Neko, did you not at least come with someone to this party?"

Neko shook his head, "No, I am supposed to meet up with all of my friends after the unmasking though…"

"Ah, I see… So why have you come to this party? Most are pairing in hope of finding a date, perhaps you are just here looking for someone new to meet though?"

Another shake of his head as he looked to the floor, "No, I was kind of hoping I could maybe at least get a date but…"

"But?"

The little cat shrugged, "I don't think I will."

"Oh? Why not?" The deep toned voice was mildly curious and Neko had to look away from those vibrant eyes and at the floor while answering.

"I have found out no one really likes you when you are short." This was accompanied by yet another shrug. As if it were something that did not really matter to him when in truth it was something that constantly ate away at him and made him wonder if that was why Yami did not seem to feel as he did since the former pharaoh was nearly considered a normal height, especially wearing the thick heeled boots the dark favored.

"I see… They are fools then to disregard you for such a thing alone and are unworthy of you if they do so." This was said with a dismissive wave of a talon tipped hand and Neko could only stare.

He had never thought of it that way, why would he want someone that shallow anyways? But then… did that mean Yami was shallow? The teen frowned and looked back at the floor while thinking on this, wondering if his darker side was in fact as shallow as everyone else seemed to be when it came to his stature.

"Something wrong?"

"No, well yes, but… Uh, thank you, I never thought of it like that before."

"You are welcome." There was a small silence, though not an uncomfortable one before Kephren spoke again, one golden skinned hand gesturing as he did, "Have you thought of asking one of those girls to dance? I doubt with being as shy as they are that they will be so shallow."

Neko followed the hand, looking at a bunch of wallflowers, a few even close to his own height, but he shook his head no, "I uh… well, I'm not looking to date girls…" This was said with a bit of embarrassment as he looked down at his hands.

"Good."

The little cat's head snapped up and he asked almost disbelievingly of the sphinx with the teasing crimson eyes, "G-good?"

"Yes, good. After all, if you were straight that would make it a bit difficult for me to ask you out would it not?" Kephren smirked as the smaller male's mouth dropped open and reached foreword to close it just as before, chuckling when he caught a hint of a pink blush showing from beneath the bottom of the black cat mask Neko wore.

"Ask _m-me_ out?" Shocked as he was, the squeaky note to his voice escaped Neko's notice for the moment.

"Yes you, Kitten. What do you say? Will you partner up with me for the night, and perhaps accompany me to dinner sometime in the near future?"

So stunned by this, Neko did not even notice the commotion on the other side of the room involving the mob and two demons, just sat gaping at Kephren who looked back calmly, obviously waiting for an answer.

"_You_ want to go on a date with _me_?" His voice was that squeaky pitch still and he was staring disbelievingly at the sphinx now.

"Yes, that is correct, so what is your answer little Neko?" The golden sphinx smirked a bit when the other just continued to gape and suddenly moved foreword so quickly to hover over Neko that the little cat nearly hit his head on the armrest jerking away.

Golden eyes stared up almost fearfully though Neko was not actually afraid of Kephren, just a little intimidated, and he let out a shaky breath when the backs of golden skinned fingers ran over his cheek in a slow caress as the sphinx hovered over him awaiting an answer still.

"So? What say you little Neko? Will you partner up with me for the night then accompany me to dinner?" This was said as Kephren smirked a bit, head bent to look down on the little kitten he had cornered as his taller height made him sit a little higher than the teen.

Eyes wide, Neko just stared into those startling crimson ones that were so close to his own, it was as if the sphinx had never even heard of personal space. Not that the little cat actually minded having a hot guy hovering over him like this, though the thought deepened the already dark flush on his cheeks even further.

After swallowing a few times and trying to prepare himself, Neko barely managed to stutter out his answer, "Y-y-yes."

Now Kephren finally looked away and it was up at the purple sprite on the railing as he announced that the masks were to come off.

"Ah, see little what you did kitten? Now all there is left to look forward to is our date." This was teasing as he turned back to the teen, one hand reaching up to his mask. "Same time little Neko?"

The cat nodded dumbly and reached up to take his mask off at the same time as the other, momentarily unable to see as it was removed, when he saw the other's face, tears filled his large contact covered eyes and he asked in barely a whisper, "All this time it you knew was me didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Yugi gasped as he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a strong kiss then slid his arms around his sphinx and pulled him close while returning it with just as much strength.

-TBC-

I daren't ask for reviews after so long, so just a thank you for reading.

Wish He Was Mine


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter Seven

Kiyo knew he was staring as Kal came back down and sat on the cushion next to him, grinning, "You look shocked."

"Well, you said, I mean earlier, when we were talking about the host- you, you said…" Kiyo was blinking rapidly as he cut off the rambling and the lilac sprite laughed.

"What? I said he was strange looking. I think I am from the few glimpses I got in the mirrors around here." Grinning, he reached a hand up to the lilac colored butterfly wing mask he wore, "What do you say Kiyo? Ready to see?" Nodding, the little angel reached up to his own mask, more than a little nervous.

On an unspoken signal their masks were removed and both gasped at the same time. "You!"

Then the sprite laughed, "Yes, me."

Ryou blushed faintly and hit the other teen lightly on the shoulder, accent returned, "I cannot believe it was you this entire time Malik!"

"Hey! You are not the only one shocked here you know, when did you learn how to speak without that wonderful little accent of yours?" The lilac colored teen grinned when Ryou's blush deepened a shade, laughing when the Briton hid behind his hair.

"I practiced speaking without it is all. It's not too difficult…" The pale teen squeaked in surprise then blushed a bright pink when he was pulled to Malik's chest by the teen's strong arms, the other light's face right in his own with half lidded eyes when he looked up startled.

"I think we should finish what that mob so cruelly interrupted before don't you?"

"B-but…" Dark lashes fluttered in his surprise as Ryou looked into those startling lilac eyes with his own still blue ones. Malik still wanted to kiss him? Even though they knew who the other was now? But then, did that mean… his feelings were returned?

"But what, Angel?" A long finger came up to trace Ryou's soft lips as the other teen spoke, "Why would I not want to finish what we were so close to completing earlier when it is something I have desired to do for a long time now?"

"You mean…?" The still blushing teen trailed off, almost unable to believe it.

"Yes, I have liked you for a good deal of time now…" That lilac coloring had once more changed shade on Malik's cheeks, a sign that he was blushing as he asked in a soft voice, "May I kiss you, Ryou?"

The white and silver haired teen nodded numbly, his eyes slipping closed as Malik's did and the Egyptian gave him his first kiss.

Watching up from the balcony once more, Bakura snorted a bit as he pulled off his mask, clonking Tristin with it when he spotted him in the crowd, "About damn time."

"You're just saying that because now you can kiss him without feeling guilty for taking his first kiss." This was from a smirking Marik as his purplish black mask was removed and tossed down to hit Tristin as well, making the teen curse loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Shut up." Bakura really liked it better when Marik just stuck with silent groping; the other dark was surprisingly intuitive at times.

"So, shall we go down and say hello to our lights?" Marik was smirking as he watched the two teenagers separate and immediately look away from each other, both obviously blushing. Bakura gave a brief nod and they began making their way down to the two.

Ryou was hiding behind his hair and Malik finding the floor very interesting, both trying to sort out how they felt at the moment after that kiss. Well, they were at least until a purplish black tail wrapped around the lilac colored teen's waist and lifted him up, a yelp of surprise falling from his mouth, making the other teen giggle.

Lilac eyes slanted a dirty look Ryou's way before Malik twisted around and began to beat his dark over the head, "Marik! Put me down! Only you and Bakura would have such disturbing costumes, I should have guessed!" He yelped again as Marik shook him a bit, glaring when Bakura snickered along with Ryou's giggles, "Shut up!"

It was the Egyptian's turn to laugh though when Bakura made his light squeak by slipping his tail up under the back of the teen's shirt, making him blush for making the noise and try to squirm away with little luck. "Bakura! I thought I asked you not to do that!" The dark merely snorted, flopping down on the couch behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist, pushing the angel wings farther away on the sofa when they began to irritate his arm.

Malik meanwhile was being carried off by his own personal, and more than slightly demented, demon, continuing to hit him in the head, not that Marik paid this any attention, "Where are you taking me?"

"I am tired of watching you walk around purple, we are going to put you back to normal."

"I'm lilac!" Ryou laughed softly as he watched the pair move away, Malik still hitting Marik and still getting ignored.

The pale light's laughter quickly tapered off into another small squeak as strong arms wrapped around him and Bakura's voice purred in his ear, "So little light, enjoy your first kiss?"

"Bakura!" Ryou was colored crimson and hiding behind his silver and white hair while staring intently at his hands, not answering, though he _had_ enjoyed it.

The demon chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. Though I cannot believe you two honestly had no idea who the other was."

Still blushing, Ryou turned, his eyes accusing, "You knew then didn't you? Why did you not say anything?"

"Where would the fun have been in that?"

Ryou was about to start scolding the amused looking dark when Malik was plopped next to him on the sofa and he turned, the Egyptian had his tan skin back, his hair was still lilac but no longer spiked up, instead down in it's usual way. The wingless angel could not hold his gaze for long and instead began looking around, "I wonder where the others are…?"

"The two idiots are gorging themselves on the food, friendship freak is still passed out on that couch over there and the pharaoh and his pet are making out on the sofa on the other side of the room." Both lights gaped a bit as Bakura rattled this off nonchalantly before Ryou began to scold.

"Why can you never call any of them by their names Bakura? Is it really that hard?" The teen sighed as this just got a fanged grin.

"Wait, still passed out on the couch? That was _Téa_ stripping?" Malik stared for a moment when Bakura nodded, then burst out laughing, ignoring Ryou when the Briton smacked his arm lightly, only because the pale teen was obviously trying not to laugh as well. "Oh Ra! That's too funny!" The Egyptian light got a wicked grin, "Guess that means she owes us then, right, Ryou?"

"You are not thinking of doing something mean, are you?" Malik just snickered at the suspicious look Ryou was sending his way, absently brushing Marik's tail from off his arm before it could curl around.

"Me? I wouldn't dream of it Ryou." The tan teen stood and took Ryou's hand, pulling him up and pretending not to see the cute little blush that graced his pale cheeks, "Why don't you put your wings back on and then we can go collect the rest of the group?"

Ryou nodded, jumping a little when Bakura was suddenly there with the wings against his back, then reaching back for the straps, managing to get them through his shirt and redo them without revealing too much, though he could feel Malik's eyes on what skin he did accidentally show.

Once they were fastened he looked up from the buckle and into Malik's eyes briefly before turning his own to the crowd, missing the Egyptian's pout, "Can you take those weird contacts off? Your eyes are much nicer."

The pale angel blushed a little again and nodded, taking the little case for the contacts from his pocket and having Malik hold it as he carefully took the colored lenses out and put them away, Ryou blinked rapidly a few times as he snapped the individual containers closed and put the whole thing away in his pocket.

"Much better! Let's go!" Tan fingers once more encircled the more slender and pale digits of his companion as Malik dragged Ryou off towards the refreshment table, the two demons following right behind them being enough to part the crowd so the two lights did not get knocked around. "Look! There's Joey again." Yes, the formerly lilac sprite had known exactly whom he was speaking to earlier, he also knew who he had pointed the normally blond teen towards, but he wasn't telling.

Both of the other teens turned as they approached, sending nervous looks to the darks before Joey greeted cheerily, "Heya guys!" The black dragon looked Malik over for a long moment before something seemed to click for him, "Wait, dis is your house!"

Malik grinned, "Uh huh, I had a lot of money left over from what I collected during Battle City and Ishizu wanted somewhere nice to live here, so she let me pick out the place and I chose here! It's nice to be in some place big after living underground like we had."

"Don't you think it's overkill though?" Lilac eyes just blinked uncomprehendingly at the brunette, who was dressed as the Cyber Commander, his mask currently hanging around his neck so he could eat, and Tristin suddenly began 'choking' and had to excuse himself when lavender eyes sent him a mild glare. Well, mild for Marik, terrifying for most.

The light Ishtar shrugged after him, "Anyways, we are going to go find Yami and Yugi now, want to come with?"

"Sure. Jus' lemme grab a few more snacks..." Ryou laughed softly as the other three rolled their eyes, all watching as Joey piled some food onto a paper plate before turning around with his usual grin, "Der, all set!"

"Honestly Joey, it is a wonder that you are not overweight."

Joey just waved Ryou off with a grin, speaking between mouthfuls of chips as they walked towards where the pharaoh and his light supposedly were. "Fast metabolism."

When they found the pair, Joey managed to swallow his mouthful of food fast enough to get out a wolf whistle to accompany Malik's clapping and the two demon's snickers. Ryou just blushed and politely looked away as the two sprang apart, Yugi flushing crimson and hiding behind Yami, who looked unruffled and more pleased with himself than anything.

There was a brief bit of golden light and then Yami was sitting there with his normal hair, though his skin was still tan and he was still dressed as a sphinx. He turned to Yugi, his voice calm as he smiled down at the blushing teenager, "You have nothing to embarrassed about."

He looked ready to say more, but broke off, as he had to twitch his lion like tail out of the way when Marik tried to grab it, most likely meaning to pull, and the pharaoh glared at his fellow dark, "What is it you think you are doing?" Marik just flared his wings a little and childishly stuck his tongue out, his own tail wrapping around Bakura's leg as he made a hissing noise at Yami. The sphinx looked disgusted, "You act like such a child." He sighed when Yugi giggled and Marik smirked because of it, speaking dryly over his shoulder at his other half, "You are not helping."

"Sorry." Though he really did not look it as he continued to giggle.

"I am sure." Yami's tone was dry and he yelped when he turned back towards Marik only to have Yugi tug on his tail, glaring at the giggling teen, "Yugi!"

"What? It looked like fun…"

Yami yelped again when Malik tugged on his tail this time, "Hey! That _is_ fun!"

All three lights were giggling now, and the other two darks snickering as Yami attempted to glare at them, his tail tucked protectively up against his body, not that it did him any good since Yugi pulled on it again anyways, "Yugi! Stop that!"

The petite duelist pouted adorably, "But it's fun."

"Not for me it isn't." Yami was melting under the light's large eyed gaze, odd cat eye contacts or no, and he just sighed, not protesting at all when Yugi picked up his tail and began to pet it, ignoring the renewed snickering from the two demons. The pharaoh then arched an eyebrow as his gaze settled on Malik and Ryou's joined hands, "I see Yugi and I were not the only ones to find someone during the course of the party…"

Pale and tan cheeks alike flushed, but the winged pair did not pull away from each other, just looked shyly away from one another to their preferred places, Ryou the floor and Malik the ceiling.

"Aw, cute!" Yugi's exclamation only had their blushes darkening and the smallest hikari giggled quietly, hiding behind Yami when Malik sent a mild dirty look his way over his color tinted cheeks, not stopping in his laughter one bit.

Malik 'hmphed' and turned away, pulling Ryou along by their joined hands, "Come on, Angel, we'll just go dance instead of staying here and being made fun of."

Looking almost terrified, Ryou tried to dig in his heels a bit, but was just inexorably pulled along by the Egyptian as he protested weakly, "But Malik… I really do not know how to dance…"

"It's easy! I'll teach you!"

Ryou sent a 'please save me' look back at the others, staring before the crowd of people blocked his view, when they all just smiled and gave mocking waves. So he went back to trying to convince Malik and slow their progress at the same time, "Malik, I am so clumsy though, I would never be able to manage without tripping over my feet…"

"That's okay, I'll just catch you if you do trip… I don't mind." The tan light sent a grin back that had Ryou blushing all over again and looking shyly at the floor, making him easier to pull along.

"But Malik-"

"Too late! We're already on the dance floor."

The angel looked around with something akin to mild horror when he saw they were in fact among the people in the area that had been designated for dancing and began trying to pull away from Malik to get out, "Please Malik, I honestly have no clue about dancing…" Ryou squeaked a little and blushed crimson for the noise and how he found himself pressed against Malik's chest when the other teen pulled him back by their joined hands.

"Like I said, I'll teach you." The Egyptian grinned down at Ryou as he held him close, eyes skating over the adorably blushing face of the smaller male.

Ryou's new protests died on his lips as he looked down shyly, trying to hide the blush with little success, especially when it darkened because Malik's hands landed on his slim hips to begin forcibly moving him, "Malik! What are you doing!"

"Teaching you to dance, Angel, just relax."

"B-but-!" The pale Briton was plainly mortified as he was made to move, his embarrassment induced stiffness making what Malik was doing, awkward.

"Ryou!" The sprite whined a little, "Stop being so paranoid and relax! I'm sure you'll do fine once you do!" Malik pouted and just pulled Ryou close when he shook his head, the white and silver locks of his hair fluffing out then resettling lightly on his shoulders, "I don't see why you're so nervous, you're so cute I doubt anyone would even notice if you were a horrible dancer…" Ryou blushed even hotter at the mumbled words, hiding his face with his hair.

"Really Malik, I am just not comfortable with dancing around so many people…"

"Fine, but you're going to dance with me later, when we can be by ourselves." Malik nodded firmly and began pulling Ryou back to the others, the poor Briton blinking numbly at the lilac-eyed teen.

Only one thought ran through his head as he let himself be dragged along, 'What in the world have I gotten myself into now…?'

-TBC?-

AN: Okay, this is all I have finished for this story, I don't know if I'll be able to pick it up again as I haven't written in a while and I'm sure my style has changed by now. Plus, on top of that, I injured my wrist not too long ago which makes typing very difficult. At least you got the rest of the reveal, right? Thanks for guessing for anyone that stuck with it or just joined in on the story! I hope you liked it!

Wish He Was Mine


End file.
